


The Good Stuff

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Checking on people, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Ponderings on Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Willow's a slave to her routine.She's in bed by 10:15 PM. Then, she sleeps for 2 hours and 27 minutes before waking to check on her wife and their children. Then, it's back to sleep until 3:40 AM where she checks on them again before going back to bed. After all, this she rises at 7:14 AM.Tonight is no different.





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Willow's a slave to her routine. 

She's in bed by 10:15 PM. Then, she sleeps for 2 hours and 27 minutes before waking to check on her wife and their children. Then, it's back to sleep until 3:40 AM where she checks on them again before going back to bed. After all, this she rises at 7:14 AM. 

She asked Buffy once why she thought things were like that. Growing up, she'd always been impulsive and went with the flow. In her old age, she's the exact opposite. 

Buffy speculated that it had to do with all those years tending to Slayers In Training and living on and near Hellmouths. One _had_ to be on their toes at all times, lest they all get killed by a crazed demon. 

To this day, it's the one answer Willow accepts. 

Today is no different so as soon as the clock hits 12:42, she's up and doing her thing. 

First, she peeks her head into Mac's room. Maclay Diane is their oldest. She's 16, head cheerleader and takes after Buffy in every way. Willow doesn't understand how Mac's half her but takes after Buffy. Maybe it wasn't really about nurture versus nature? 

"Mom, I'm 16," Mac huffs, setting her phone aside. "I'm a good kid- you don't have to check on me." 

"Maclay." Willow narrows her gaze. "You could be 46 and I would still check on you." She settles herself on the foot of her daughter's bed. 

She and Buffy have taken extra care not to tell the kids about their past. They know evil is out there but they don't know about all the horrible things their moms have seen. 

If Mac knew about the time her mom tried to end the world, would she fuss at her because she insists on twice nightly check ups? 

"Love you, Mom." Mac shifts to the foot of the bed, holding her arms open for a hug. She sighs, sinking into Willow's embrace. "Sorry. Mama tells me I need to be patient and understand you've seen a lot of bad stuff." 

Willow runs her hand down Mac's back before pressing a kiss to her daughter's temple. She stares at the red hair so like her own and exhales. "It's fine, Mac. Phone off. You have that game tomorrow night and you're not going to be dead on your feet, especially since they _insist_ on making you the flyer." 

"Night, Mom." 

Satisfied Mac's taken care of, Willow rises, cracks the door and moves onto the next room. 

Demi's 13 going on 30. She's in that awkward stage of too old for Barbie Dolls but not old enough for parties and the things Mac does. 

Willow knows her middle child thinks being Demeter Renee is the worst ever. 

"My Sweet Demi girl," Willow murmurs, content with the fact Demi's curled up in peaceful slumber. "Don't try to grow up too fast." She creeps in, adjusts her daughter's blankets and goes back to her rounds. 

For so many years, Willow avoided actually living. First, she lost Tara to a madman's bullet. Then, Kennedy left after 2 years together, claiming she needed to find herself. She didn't want to settle down. 

On the outskirts of Kennedy leaving, Willow sank into a deep depression. She couldn't eat. She couldn't leave the house. She just _was_. 

Buffy moved in to take care of Willow. She refused to let this happen to her best friend. It was Buffy's loving care and support that got Willow back to her feet. 

By the time that happened, they'd spent so much time together that falling in love was the inevitable next step. 

She crosses the hall, deciding to save the baby for last. Opening the door, she steps in. 

At 8, Oakley Iris is their free spirited wild child. She's never met a stranger. She seems to have her mom's brain, and penchant for magic. Somehow, Buffy found a _Magic for Tiny People_ class and insisted they send her. 

Willow reluctantly allows it. The day her first spell went right (changing the play doh from green to red), Willow was the proudest parent in the class. She can't wait to see where Oakley goes in life. 

Regardless if it's mystical or not, she knows her freebird child will go far. 

Finally, she enters the nursery to find Buffy awake and nursing the baby. Willow's surprised by her wife's presence. "Thought you were asleep?" 

"I was," Buffy says, turning her head to face Willow. "Then, your son decided he was hungry and since I'm the only one who can feed him..." 

Jackson Helios is the latest addition to their family. 

Last year, Buffy made the incredibly hard decision to step away from the Watcher's Council. She was nearing 44 and missed most of her children's lives because she was so busy. She wanted a chance to live the quiet life, doing the mom thing. 

So,she signed on a consultant and made Dawn The Head of The Council. 

Then, she decided to have a baby. 

Jackson is 4 months old, their only boy and adored by his moms and sisters. 

"All clear, Warden Rosenberg?" Buffy teases, shifting her grip on the baby. 

"Mac doesn't want me checking on her and the other 2 are sound asleep." Willow squats next to the rocking chair. "And I take it he's fine?" 

"Oh yeah." Buffy stares from the baby to Willow and back. "Just needed something to eat and a little bit of mom time." Buffy sighs, rocking slowly. The squeak of the runners echo through the room. "Did you ever think it would be like this?" 

"What do you mean?" Willow asks, trying to read her wife's contented expression. That sentence could mean so many things. 

"We've got the perfect life. Three beautiful daughters, a boy after 16 years and you and me finally get the chance to grow old together." Buffy sighs. "It's the perfect life." 

Willow closes her eyes as she contemplates this. Buffy has a point. The life before this seems like a distant chaotic memory. Now, they really do have the perfect life. 

She leans over, brushing her lips over Buffy's forehead. Then, bringing her lips close to her wife's ear, she speaks in the faintest whisper. "Can it be like this forever?" 

Buffy responds with just one word. 

"I hope so." 

-fin-


End file.
